Upside Down
by Auslly1013
Summary: "So were partners?" Ally says with a small smile forming on her lips. Austin returned the smile "Always.." He hugged and and didn't let go. "Don't let go just yet.." Ally murmured "I wasent going to.." Austin replied. This was the start of their everlasting friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**So hello everyone! It's me Auslly1013! I've made some ba- ****_"Terrible I should say!"_**_**Oh be quite Lea! I thought we agreed to never speak of that again! (I will give a shout out to whoever gets that reference!) Now to begin! So it's like the episodes after couples and careers but it's not the episodes. It's a fanfictions it's just starting after that episodes. It not like a retelling or my way of the episodes. It's just based after the events! Without further waiting, everyone give it up for Upside Down!**_

**Well that's a wrap! I will post tomorrow! If I get5 reviews I will post 2 chapters tommarow! review please! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**So hello everyone! Here's the real chapter 1! Their was some sort of glitch and now here it is!**_

Ally woke up to the ringing of her phone. She picked it up seeing it was Austin. She answered and mumbled "Aistin what do you want it's 7:30!" She had a late night last night with Austin at Sonic boom writing a new song. It was Saturday now. Dez cheerfully said "Austin's still asleep! Wanna come over for breakfast?" Ally said yes and climbed out of bed and showered.

She stepped out and looked at herself. She was 5'5 had long Chestnut hair with Amber highlights and had a great smile. She clutched her towel making sure she kept her balance as she walked along the steamed floor. She got dressed into the clothes she wore when she and Austin had done the Butch and Bitey thing. She sighed and remembered them dating than shook it out of her head.

She walked down stairs and pulled out her car keys. Her dad had obviously gone to the mall to the extreme couponing club.

She drove over to Austin's house and rang the door bell. His mom answered and said "Austin's upstairs! I think Dez is downstairs checking his emails." Ally walked upstairs after taking off her wedges that would make the descend up the stairs hard. She reached Austin's room and opened the door slowly. She heard him snoring in bed and only his feet jutting out.

She giggled and saw he was in a deep sleep. She walked around his messy room. Making sure to step over his dirty clothes. She reached his prized guitar. She touched it and Austin shot out of bed and tackled her. He yelled "BURGLE- Ally? Was I in a deep sleep AGAIN?" He face palmed and got off her. She opened her eyes and saw her head had landed on a pair of Austin's dirty boxers. She made a discussed face and threw herself forward.

She landed in Austin's arms screeching "EWWEEWEWWEEEEEEEWWEWEW!" And gagging. She slapped his arm lightly and grunted "Your disgusting!" Austin shrugged and dropped her. He went over and threw his dirty clothes into his laundry bin. And grabbed a shirt and threw it on himself and walked downstairs to take a shower.

Ally helped Mimi set the table for 4. She helped her make pancakes and Austin came down stairs, in towel steaming hot saying "Mooooooooooooooom! Weres my clean clothes?" Ally looked away blushing at his toned chest. -How did he get an 8 pack?- She realized that Austin was long gone and that she had stood their for a good 2 minutes.

After Austin got dressed and they had sat down for breakfast. Dez was talking to them on how he was going to try and get into film school. Which was surprising to Ally cause it was Smart! She watched as Austin replied "Fo to da fon in Few Fork!" He said with a mouthful of pancakes. He swollowed and belched. Dez doing his hand gesture "I was going to go to L.A but I will think about it!" He smiled and Ally drew her lip back at Austin's lack of manners. Mini giggled "He's like this all the time!" Ally blushed at the fact Mimi saw her reaction to Austin's rudeness. Austin shrugged "I'm a man! This is how in eat!"

Ally giggled "Your 19 and eat like a gassy 4 year old! I now know not to feed you foods that contain lots of gas producing fibres like broccoli,spicy food,anca-" Austin interrupted her "Please don't go on your rants!" He begged. Ally smiled and nodded. "Fine. But I'm making a list of stuff not to feed you when you visit!" Austin laughed and got up thanked his mom and walked to the front door. Ally did the same and slipped on her wedges. She watched as Austin carefully tied his Hightops. It matched his purple stripped shirt and black jeans. With a purple hightops! He finished and looked at his work.

Ally opened the door and Dez gasped. She saw a brunette about to knock. Ally gasped and said "Lea Ann?"

**So who's Lea Ann? Well she's named after my friend! Wait till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm Back! My sister just had a baby! So I've been busy helping her! So here's a new chapter!)_

Ally gasped "Lea Ann?" She lunged forward and hugged her cousin. She squealed "How did you know I was here?" She said surprised. Lea Ann giggled "I guessed after you weren't home and how every time you talk you go on and ON AND ON AND ON about Austin and his 8 pa-" Ally slapped a hand over her mouth and chuckled awkwardly "What are you talk about Lea? I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" She opened the door more to reveal a snickering Austin. He put an arm on Ally's chest since he was 6'1 and said "OHHHHH So you think I'm sexy eh?" He smirked and saw a mirror. She looked at himself and said "What up?"

(A/N It's from Austin and Alias! :3)

Ally pushed him off her and said "His Ego is bigger than Europe!" Lea giggled and said "Sooooo wanna hang?" She clasped her hands together and did a pouty face. Austin said "Sure that would be ok! I bet Ally wouldn't mind!" As if he was ally. He even mimicked her pose.

Dez said "What about me?" He sighed. "I need to go feed my Koala!" He gasped and ran out the door. The red head jumped in his car and called Goodbye as he drove off.

Lea Ann gave them a confused look and Ally said "I will explain later!" Austin was walking out the door and Ally was only in 1 wedge. She placed a wedge on and walked with Austin and Lea. They caught up. When Austin blurted out "Lea? Where are you from?" Lea replied "Canada!" Austin nodded when Ally butted in "Um where are we going?" She said as they had papered at the mall wondering around.

Austin said "O o o ooooooooooo! Can we go to the cheese store! They have new cheeses!" Ally scoffed "They list?" Austin moaned and Lea piped up "What list?" Austin gave her a signal to not talk but Ally ignored him and said "Well I can't feed him certain foods! He's like a baby! Gets gassy!" Austin growled "Oh shut up..." Lea was laughing.

They got to Sonic Boom and Austin darted inside. He dove over the counter and hid their. He popped up and had a harmonica and played it. Lester asked "Austin? What are you doing?" As he was wiping down the counters, Ally replied "Play the harmonica duh!" As he ditched his harmonica for a guitar. He was like a kid in a candy store.

Lea Ann walked over to the violins and started playing one. The people in the store turned to her as she play 'Oh Come Now Children'  
(A/N That's a VERY hard violin song. I'm learning it right now)  
When she finished with a High A everyone clapped. Austin put in "She's so good at music! Just like you Ally!" Lea Ann walked over after putting back the violin. Ally hugged her and said "That was so good cousin! I wish I could play the violin!" Lea Ann gasped as people started to swarm her. Ally questioned Lea "LEA! WHATS GOING ON!" Cause people were making a lot of noise. Lea Ann handed Ally a picture someone handed her and she gasped "You world famous violinist Leanna Rochette?"

That name is made up! If anyone has that name I'm sorry! I didn't mean to take it! So theirs now going to be 2 huge stars in this story! Maybe some Autann shipping. And of course Auslly!

She you next chapter!

Bai!


End file.
